Becky Sproles
Shoulders back, smile and wave, "I hope she gave more then she took" Becky Sproles is an only child who has a single mother called Cheryl who works at a bar and works more than she pays attention to her daughter. Her father and mother were divorced. Becky has a baby half-sister by her father. She enters local beauty pageants as a cure for her loneliness and possibly a way out of Dillon, Yet she ends up not doing it anymore and finds that she loves Dillon and the people here. 'Season 4' Becky's first appearance is in "East Of Dillon" (S4,Ep1), where she starts off singing in the kitchen. Tim Riggins walks in and they begin having a conversation and Becky says "Well guys don't usually do repeat performances with my mom so I won't be seeing you again I guess." She is seen again at the end of the episode when the football match begins she is singing the National Anthem. We saw Becky again when she pranked-called Tim Riggins's work claiming she needed a car lift when she needed a lift to school. Near the end of Episode 2, she was hanging up the laundry when Tim came around and walked it to their trailer.In the next episode, we see her wake Tim up in the trailer for a ride to school, Later in episode 3, she is asking Tim what is better between two dresses for her pageant. In the middle of Tim coaching, Becky yells out "Hey Tim, I'll see you later" In the middle of the episode she goes "thanks for the ride" and Tim replies "Yeah, do you have a boyfriend?' and she says "Well no" you can tell by Tim's voice he is getting annoyed about taking her everywhere because he says "Yeah, well, your boyfriend should be taking you everywhere like i am". They ended the conversation talking about Luke Cafferty who likes Becky. In episode 4, we see Becky trying out for a beauty pageant to find the news that she is in her mom tells her "You know what you make it look so easy when it's not, you know what you need a new gown I know the best place, lets go together before my shift." Later in the episode we see Becky calling for her mom so they can go shopping like she promised but she finds out that her mom had to go to work early so she desperately asks Tim for his truck to buy a dress but she starts crying because Tim says no and they begin talking. At the end, Tim decides to take her shopping for a dress and finds the best dress for her. Becky ends up eventually hooking up with Luke and she becomes pregnant. She makes the decision to have an abortion because she cannot afford to raise a child, she barely knows Luke, and her mother strongly encourages it. Her action of getting an abortion after talking to Tami Taylor about it, ends up with Mrs. Taylor losing her job. This abortion weakens her somewhat relationship with Luke. 'Season 5' In season five, Becky begins dating Luke Cafferty after she became his rally girl. They are flirty with each other but Luke is told by Billy Riggins that a way to win a girl over is to ignore her. So Luke thinks he is doing the right thing but it's really just upsetting Becky. But soon enough Becky confronts Luke about it and they say they both like one another and kiss. Mindy plays a huge part in Becky's life after Becky moved in with her, Billy, and their son. She serves as a strong mentor in Becky's life and helps start Becky and Luke's relationship. When Tim gets out of jail, Luke gets angry and breaks up with Becky, but only for a short time. During the series finale Becky is seen kissing Luke as he steps onto a bus in an Army uniform, leaving his state championship ring with Becky. Category:People Category:Female Characters Category:East Dillon